


Anniversary at the Venetian

by Karios



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Anniversary, Canon-Typical Physics, Dubious Science, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Light Angst, Multi, Planet Venus (Earth's Solar System)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Where do two astronauts and a genie spend their first anniversary? In space, naturally.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Anniversary at the Venetian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts).



> Thanks to InsertImaginativeNameHere for betaing!

In one Roger Healey’s opinion, his husband suffered from a critical failure of imagination for a man who had devoted his life to setting out towards worlds hitherto unknown.

Sure, Roger had come around to realizing that Tony was right about not letting Jeannie just blink them up a swimming pool full of gold, a set of matching Lamborghinis, or a harem full of beautiful women. Never mind the fact that Jeannie and Tony made Roger ridiculously happy without any of those things, but also he got that sudden unexplained wealth (or people) coming into their lives could put their unusual family at risk. Roger didn't want to risk their jobs at NASA or their peace at home any more than Tony did. And he'd never forgive himself if Jeannie came to harm somehow because of some flight of fancy. He heard enough of the unsavory things his colleagues said about martians to know that they had to be cautious.

Still and all, it was as if Tony managed to forget their wife wasn't just named Jeannie but was a genie. They could have normal domestic lives they earned day-by-day just like anyone else, sure. But Roger thought, every now and then, they had a duty to their dreams—and to science itself—to use their gift to do something extraordinary.

Which was why, for their first anniversary, Jeannie and Roger were taking Tony to Venus.

They tricked him, naturally. Neither Jeannie nor Roger was thrilled about that, but Roger knew Tony wouldn't go along with it if they'd come right out and suggested a quick trip to their planetary neighbor. The planning, in fact, took a lot of deception, but if there was one thing life with Jeannie had prepared Roger for, it was a bit of lying for a good cause.

So the night of their anniversary, the three of them made dinner together and ate in the cozy privacy of their living room, and once Tony was full and comfortable, Roger slipped a blindfold over his eyes.

Tony sensed his otherwise lovely and peaceful evening was about to be ruined by something crazy. “I hate surprises,” he groused.

“Not all surprises,” Roger retorted in a suggestive tone.

“We know,” Jeannie answered both of her husbands simultaneously. She blinked on their matching custom spacesuits and whisked them all to their destination on the surface of Venus.

“Where the hell are we?” Tony demanded. He couldn’t tell if his trouble seeing was from adjusting after the removal of the blindfold or if all of them were surrounded by a haze.

“This is not hell,” Jeannie interjected earnestly, “At least I do not think so. Major Healey, is this not where you were last weekend?”

“It's fine, Jeannie,” Roger assured her. “You got it right. Venus.” He was a little worried about Jeannie slipping into that overly formal tone, opting for Major Healey rather than Roger. But he couldn't focus on that with Tony still upset.

“Venus?” Tony squeaked. “We can't be here!”

Roger resisted the urge to sigh. “Just look at the sky. We're the only two men and a Jeannie who will be here for generations, possibly centuries. Is that exciting?”

“Exciting? Of all the stupid things...” Tony muttered.

That really stung Roger's pride. If Tony was going to be like this, then this date was over. “Send him back home, Jeannie.”

“Aren't you coming with us?” Jeannie asked. She shot Roger a terribly worried look. It was such a shame this had gone so badly.

Roger frowned, considering. “In a minute or two? I just want...some space.” Maybe a whole planet would be distance enough between him and his wet blanket of a husband. He windmilled his arms to float in the thick, dense atmosphere and took in the rust-colored sky, alone.

Jeannie set herself and Anthony back down in their home in Cocoa Beach and whirled on Anthony. She was absolutely furious with him. “That wasn't very nice.”

Was she kidding? He expected recklessness out of his spouses but this really took the cake, and that was saying something with all the crazy places he'd ended up in over the years. “Nice? Nice! You expect me to be grateful when he could have gotten us all killed?”

“He would not have,” she defended fiercely. “He tested it.”

“What? When?” Tony asked.

“For months now. He had me send him back and forth multiple times, and he was often up late working on his calculations for the spacesuit.”

Tony glanced down at the sleeker and more maneuverable spacesuit he was wearing for the first time. He marveled in awe as he could bend and shift almost naturally. It was far less bulky than standard NASA-issue, and had worked brilliantly. “Roger built these?”

“It was a present from both of us,” Jeannie answered. “He did the research and drew up diagrams and made enough notes to be sure I could whip up a working model.”

Tony sat down heavily on the nearest chair. It creaked under the added weight of the suit.

Jeannie retrieved the thick folder of notes and dumped them unceremoniously into his lap. “See for yourself.” She crossed the room and shut the drawer physically for the satisfaction of slamming it.

Tony paged through the documents and let out a low appreciative whistle. He recognized all the clues he shouldn't have missed. Late evenings spent at the base for meetings not known to the upper brass. The game of tennis Roger missed a few weeks back. That bad sunburn, unusual even for Florida, in November. The further Tony looked, the more it was clear that Roge had put a tremendous amount of time and work into this.

Roger blinked back in then. “You weren't supposed to see those,” he commented blandly.

Tony got to his feet, hastily gathering the folder. “Roger, I'm so sorry.”

“I really don't want to hear it, Tony.” His disappointment had left him both hurt and angry.

“I understand. I hadn't realiz—”

“Realized what? That I, a trained and certified Major at NASA, did some planning before taking my husband and wife to a new planet? I didn't realize you thought I was a colossal lunkhead.”

“Roger—”

Roger cut him off again. “I consulted with the Mariner 2 team, got some help from the brilliant ladies in computing, and not to brag, but you don't appear crushed by intense atmospheric pressure or torn apart by the hurricane force winds so clearly I did everything right.”

“Roger!” Tony finally shouted. “I'm trying to apologize!” Realizing he was still shouting he lowered his voice. “Your work was incredible, and you shouldn't have had to do this all on your own.”

Still feeling sore about it, Roger turned away. “Yeah, well, you would've argued we shouldn't go.”

“I'm a worrier, Roge,” Tony admitted, as he stepped closer, his arms outstretched toward his husband. “I just want to keep both you and Jeannie safe, and sometimes I forget you're both looking out for me, too. I truly am sorry I ruined Venus.”

Roger closed the rest of the distance between them and kissed Tony. “I forgive you. But you're planning the next date.”

Jeannie blinked in, pulling her reconciled husbands in for a big group hug and a pair of tender kisses.

They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a long moment, before Tony broke away grinning, and declared, “I've got an idea. The night's not over yet. How about a slightly safer space trip?”

“What are you thinking?” Roger asked.

Tony headed for the closet, and withdrew a large wrapped package. Roger immediately opened it to discover a set of clubs that he'd been eyeing at the local sporting goods store. “We could use your anniversary present and those fancy new space suits and hit a bucket of golf balls...on Earth's moon.”

Roger and Jeannie readily agreed, and if golf wasn't the only fun they had on the lunar surface on their anniversary night, who would be the wiser?

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Amanda suggested the Venetian hotel in Vegas when Jeannie solicited anniversary trip ideas, and then Roger characteristically dreamed bigger.


End file.
